Rain
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Tras una noche de caminata bajo la lluvia, la vida tenía para ambos un camino distinto a la soledad que les rodeaba. Zoro y Luffy no imaginaban la forma en que todo iba a cambiar después de esa noche. [Universo alternativo, Yaoi, lemmon]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esto es sólo un escrito por y para fanáticos.

**Advertencia:** Muy importante es que sepan antes que nada que esto es un mundo alternativo al de One Piece, además los personajes resultan bastante fuera de carácter o como se dice por sus siglas en inglés (ooc). Dicho esto no acepto reclamos o críticas por ese detalle puesto que aviso desde un inicio por si no es del agrado de alguien. Está de más decir que en éste mundo Luffy y Zoro se aman -como en la serie pero de forma más explícita- ya que habrá lemmon. Y creo que es todo lo que debo advertir.

Como nota rápida, mencionaré que la historia estaba guardada en mis documentos desde hace un buen tiempo ya terminada, sin embargo no me atrevía a subirla por el mismo detalle que mencioné en las advertencias. Al principio la escribí para darme un gusto personal y sólo tenía planeado leerla yo, cuando se la pasé a un par de amigas me aconsejaron que la publicara y bueno después de unos meses de meditarlo les dejo a su elección leerla o no después de lo ya advertido. Espero disfruten su lectura.

**Rain**  
—**I—**

Había tratado inútilmente de dormir aquella noche, mil cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza sin dejarle si quiera cerrar sus ojos para que descansasen, por lo que decidió salir a caminar, bajó las escaleras del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, evitando a propósito el elevador, no sabía porqué pero nunca le habían gustado. Al salir a la calle lo primero que notó era la brisa pesada que se notaba no tardaría en convertirse en una llovizna ligera, pero no le importó, subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta donde cubría su boca y parte de su nariz.

Tras un rato de caminar con ambas manos dentro de su bolsa, sentía su cabello ya húmedo, incluso algunas gotas corrían por su cuello. Cuando caminaba cerca de un parque que nunca había visto cerca de su departamento, fue cuando notó que no sabía dónde estaba, sus pasos le habían llevado a ese lugar y él no había puesto atención en ningún momento del recorrido.

Y como era de esperarse, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, empapándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Eran pocas las personas que había en la calle pero comenzaron a correr en busca de algún refugio que les permitiera llegar secos a casa, él en cambio cruzo la calle hasta el parque, ahí se detuvo un momento mientras ataba una cinta de su calzado, cuando se irguió pudo notar en la parte alejada un chico, parecía triste, sentado en una banca miraba hacia sus pies mientras el agua se notaba que ya le había empapado.

De nueva cuenta sus pies se movieron solos hasta pararse frente al chico.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó colocando una mano sobre el cabello del otro para alzar su cabeza y verle los ojos. El chico de negros ojos le miró, y después sonrió con intensidad.

— No lo estoy. – contestó aún con su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿Entonces por qué sonríes? – volvió a cuestionar, ahora curioso y algo desubicado.

— Porque llorar no me devolverá a mi hermano. ¿Verdad? – cerró sus ojos ampliando su sonrisa.

Zoro sintió que le faltó el aire como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, como aquellas que le dejaban sin aliento cuando practicaba boxeo o alguna de sus artes marciales.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? Te acompaño. – dijo el menor caminando mientras le jalaba de un brazo.

— Estaba tratando de reconocer el lugar, parece que tomé un camino que no conozco.

— O sea que, te perdiste. – declaró.

— No, sólo que no conozco este camino, es la primera vez que ando por acá.

— A eso se le llama perderse. Estás perdido. ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó sonriendo

Extrañamente aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir bien, si el chico había perdido a un hermano como dijo, era bueno poder provocar en su rostro una sonrisa tan sincera. Él no sabía lo que era tener un hermano, pero suponía que era un lazo que te unía de forma más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Aquella noche caminaron casi hasta el amanecer, siendo Luffy quien le dirigía, teniendo casi el mismo sentido de orientación que Zoro.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Zoro, éste pensó en invitarlo a quedarse, no podía dejar ir al chico en esas condiciones, a esas horas, eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaban cansados y con sueño, seguro el chico aceptaría dormir en su sillón, parecía ser muy confiado, por lo que no creía que se negara, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que Luffy ya caminaba desvistiéndose mientras le pedía prestada algo de ropa para no dormir empapado.

Después de que el chico tomara una ducha caliente –casi obligado por Zoro— sacarlo de su cama fue imposible, así que se vio en la horrible necesidad de dormir él en su sillón.

¿Pero qué rayos había pasado?

Como era de esperarse no pudo ni despertar para ir al trabajo, así que cuando le llamaron se reportó como enfermo, pero no contaba con que su supervisor no le creyera –gracias a su tono adormilado con el que había contestado— y le suspendiera dos días más por haber faltado sin aviso previo. A sus veinticinco años, Roronoa Zoro, trabajaba para mantenerse, no tenía familia y nunca había tenido una, así que se vio obligado a trabajar desde pequeño, en sus tiempos libres le gustaba practicar algunas artes marciales, boxeo, y ejercicio con pesas, normalmente le ayudaba a sacar cualquier frustración contenida a lo largo del día laboral.

Luffy era un chico de escasos dieciocho años, pero aparentaba menos edad, unos quince o dieciséis cuando mucho, su hermano le ayudaba a pagar sus estudios y así él sólo trabajaba medio tiempo, pero ahora que su hermano no estaba seguramente tendría que dejar su escuela.

Después de que le avisaran de su suspensión, decidió seguir durmiendo, era casi medio día cuando el hambre le despertó, pero no era que él quisiera comer, era su _invitado _que había comenzado a molestarle pidiendo de comer.

— Basta, Luffy. – regañó conociendo el nombre del menor con el que había platicado toda la noche antes de llegar a casa. — ¿No piensas regresar a tu casa, o qué? – indagó girándose en el sillón para darle la espalda al molesto y hambriento chico.

El silencio le respondió. Zoro giró el rostro y le vio serio, gruñó entre dientes y se sentó.

— No sé cocinar muy bien, así que haré algo sencillo, ¡y lo comerás! – sentenció caminando hasta la cocina mientras se seguía estirando.

— Ne Zoro, ¿Estudias? – preguntó sacando plática mientras engullía lo que le habían servido.

— No.

— ¿Trabajas?

— Si.

— ¿Y por qué no estás trabajando ahora? – preguntó otra vez. Zoro seguía en modo automático y contestaba como una máquina que tuviese grabada las respuestas.

— Me suspendieron. – dio un largo trago a su café y siguió mirando a la nada, parecía en una especie de trance, como si aún estuviera dormido pero con los ojos abiertos y fijos en un punto en el aire.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – preguntó sorprendido casi gritando, sacando al chico de cabello verde de su estado somnoliento.

— Iré a dormir. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me despiertes. – advirtió caminando en dirección a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo después de entrar en ella.

Pasaron unas horas, el sol había bajado pero aún no se ocultaba, Zoro se volvió a estirar aún bajo las cobijas, cubriéndose con ellas el rostro, no tenía ganas de despertar hasta que escuchó el ruido de la televisión prendida en la mini sala que tenía, ahí fue donde se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de la habitación asustado, cuando miró el cabello negro del chico pudo recordar lo que había sucedido.

…Luffy aún no se iba.

— Zoro, ¡Despertaste! – gritó emocionado poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta el aludido. — ¡Tengo hambre! – volvió a gritar.

Zoro cerró la puerta antes de que el otro llegase hasta él. Pero nada importó, ya que terminó haciendo de comer para ambos, pues su estómago también le estaba pidiendo algo de comer. Cuando terminaron de comer, Zoro se dio cuenta por primera vez que Luffy traía una camisa suya, la cual le quedaba casi como si llevara puesto un vestido corto ya que el chico era notablemente más delgado y menor en estatura, se veía muy gracioso.

— Necesitas tu ropa, no tengo nada que pueda quedarte. Tienes que ir a tu casa. – sentenció Zoro. — ¿Cuándo tienes que ir a clases? – cuestionó

— Estoy de vacaciones, y mi trabajo es sólo de fines de semana. – aclaró.

— Bien, de cualquier modo debes ir a tu casa, pueden estar preocupados por ti. – de nuevo aquel comentario de Zoro logró que el menor se quedase callado. – Dime, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Mi hermano murió hace unos meses, estoy solo. – su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

— ¿Tus padres, algún tutor? ¿Nadie? – Luffy negó con la cabeza de forma silenciosa. — ¿Y qué hiciste desde que no está tu hermano?

— Seguir. No quiero estar solo, Zoro. – pidió

Zoro talló su rostro y después soltó un largo suspiro.

— Aquí sólo hay una habitación, y es mía, tú dormirás en el sillón.

La sonrisa enorme y genuina que apareció en el rostro de Luffy fue indescriptible, de algún modo hizo sentir bien a Zoro, era cierto que no conocía bien al chico y tal vez le estuviera mintiendo, pero no creía que fuese así, Luffy parecía ser un chico demasiado transparente.

El asunto ahora sería compartir el departamento con alguien más, Zoro vivía solo desde hacía años y sabía por otras personas que no era sencillo compartir vivienda con alguien más, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de algún familiar, y siendo un desconocido no ayudaba en nada.

Tremendo problema…

—**II—**

Aquél par de días en los que Zoro fue suspendido, aprovecharon para ir por las cosas de Luffy, así como para entregar el departamento en el que vivía, las cosas estaban pasando de un modo muy extraño y demasiado rápido para el mayor, después de vivir años en soledad –y no es que se estuviera quejando, porque se había acostumbrado y amaba su privacidad, pero ahora, este chico sería su nuevo compañero al que tendría que acostumbrarse, o correrlo, siempre quedaba esa opción, aunque sabía que no era capaz de algo así, se conocía bien.

Esa tarde llegó de su trabajo, estaba verdaderamente cansado, lo único que deseaba era dormir, se le había acumulado mucho trabajo después de esos días en los que no fue, sin embargo trató de adelantar lo más que pudo, saliendo incluso un par de horas más tarde, odiaba sentirse atrasado en sus deberes, estaba tan cansado que al llegar a su casa había olvidado por completo a su nuevo habitante.

— Zoro, muero de hambre… — dijo al verlo llegar.

El aludido comenzó a aflojar su corbata –requisito de la oficina donde trabajaba— caminando mientras ignoraba al menor, que bajo un palabrerío interminable le seguía hasta la habitación, sentándose en la cama mientras veía como Zoro se quitaba el saco y la camisa, con la intención de ponerse cómodo.

— ¿Podrías esperar por lo menos a que me ponga cómodo? – preguntó algo desesperado.

Luffy le sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de forma positiva.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? – preguntó aún sentado en la cama, despreocupado de que el otro estuviera desnudándose junto a él.

— Bien. – contestó seco.

— Yo me la pasé muy aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. – se quejó.

— Podrías empezar por limpiar la sala, la cocina, el baño, y tal vez lavar la ropa, en el primer piso está la lavandería, es gratis para los inquilinos… — dijo Zoro a modo de regaño.

— No estuve tan aburrido aún… —

Zoro suspiró por el tremendo descaro del menor, no sabía ni por qué había aceptado tan rápido que un completo desconocido, con el que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, se quedara a vivir ahí, sin embargo la extrema confianza era mutua, ya que Luffy había pedido asilo a alguien a quien no tenía ni un día completo de conocer.

— Voy a dormir. Estoy cansado.

— Pero Zoro, está por comenzar un programa que me gusta, ven a verlo conmigo.

— Estoy cansado.

— Zooroooo – pidió siguiéndolo como se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

— Sólo un momento. – aceptó luego de gruñir, caminando hasta el sillón, donde se sentaron juntos a ver el dichoso programa.

…Cinco minutos después, Zoro roncaba y Luffy estaba emocionado viendo su programa, sentado junto al dormilón.

— Zoro, Zoro…— murmuraba Luffy moviéndole un hombro para despertarle, no podía cargar con él hasta la habitación ya que era más alto y musculoso, así que trataba de despertarlo inútilmente. Tras varios intentos, Zoro se movió un poco y abrió los ojos viendo fijamente los negros ojos de Luffy, aún sin mencionar palabra alguna. – Ven, vamos… — dijo Luffy con voz suave y baja.

Zoro se puso de pie siendo dirigido por Luffy hasta su propia cama, donde le cubrió con una cobija, y se recostó a verlo por unos momentos, parecía que el chico ni se había dado cuenta que se había cambiado del sillón a la cama, tremendo sueño el de Zoro.

Zoro despertaba por la mañana tras escuchar su segunda alarma sonar, la cual apagó con una mano y se giró en su cama para seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más, estaba realmente cansado y aún después de dormir toda la noche, se sentía cansado, cuando cerró los ojos de nuevo sintió que alguien le había golpeado, giró su vista y Luffy estaba ahí, le había golpeado con uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas.

Se sentó a prisa y cuando estaba por gritarle se contuvo, se talló ambos ojos y después se puso de pie, iría a bañarse antes de que se le hiciera más tarde. Antes de irse preparó desayuno y dejó una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador.

"_Te dejé listo el desayuno y la comida, llegaré tarde… no me esperes" _

Luffy se levantó llamando a Zoro, pero éste ya se había ido, caminó hasta la cocina ya que su estómago pedía atención, encontrando la nota de Zoro, el desayuno estaba aún caliente sobre la estufa, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y había algo de comer dentro, entonces sonrió.

—**III—**

Habían pasado casi dos meses de convivencia, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente… Sólo un poco.

— Luffy, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela ya, duérmete, y dormirás en el sillón. – enfatizó la última parte elevando ligeramente el tono de voz. Después cerró la puerta de la habitación y apagó toda luz para tratar de descansar.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando el programa favorito de Luffy había terminado, se levantó, tomó su almohada entre los brazos y caminó hasta la habitación, abriendo la puerta y asomándose para ver que Zoro ya estaba dormido, llevaba puesto sólo unos bóxers pues el verano había llegado completamente, y el calor estaba algo fuerte.

Sonrió y como venía haciéndolo cada noche desde hacía más de un mes, se acostó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia Zoro, el cual respiraba fuerte pero aún no comenzaba a roncar, lo observó por unos momentos manteniendo su sonrisa, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero agradecía haberse perdido aquella noche en que lo encontró, era una buena persona que le ayudaba alejándolo de la soledad.

— Luffy, Luffy… — el chico no parecía escucharle a pesar de moverle con insistencia. –Ya me tengo que ir, y no quiero que faltes a clases… — exigió moviéndolo con más fuerza. – No me obligues a usar la fuerza… — el chico de cabello negro siguió roncando. – Bien, tú lo pediste.

Zoro se alejó, llegó hasta el baño y aprovechando que contaba con una tina, abrió la llave de agua fría dejándole así para llenarla, dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta la cama, ahí tomó en brazos a Luffy, el cual al sentir cerca el cuerpo del otro subió los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. Zoro le hablaba al oído tratando de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba…

— Bien, tú lo pediste. – dijo el mayor, metiendo el cuerpo de Luffy dentro de la tina…

Luffy gritó al sentir el agua fría, manoteó para salirse aferrándose a lo primero que encontró, siendo esto la camisa de Zoro, quien terminó cayendo sobre el cuerpo del menor al perder el equilibrio, mojándose en el acto.

— ¡Pero qué! – fue el grito de Zoro, cortándolo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Luffy aferrarse a su cuello pareciendo… ¿asustado?

Zoro trató de ponerse de pie, Luffy se colgó de él como si fuera su salvación, aferrándose a su cuello y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, cuando Zoro estuvo de pie, completamente empapado, llevaba a un Luffy colgado a su cuerpo como una especie gigante de sanguijuela.

— ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó saliendo del baño, mojando el piso que se volvió resbaloso, terminando ambos en el suelo. Luffy sentado en la cadera de Zoro, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste último.

— ¿Estás bien? – indagó Luffy aún sentado sobre el otro, acercándose al rostro de Zoro buscándole la mirada.

— Claro que no estoy bien, sigues sentado encima de mí, ¡bájate! – regañó sintiendo el peso extra desaparecer.

Así como había iniciado el día, lo había terminado…

…Mal.

Tras llegar tarde a su trabajo, después de llevar a Luffy hasta la puerta de la escuela –a petición del menor— le habían exigido horas extras para reponer tiempo, pero eso no era lo peor, después de varias horas de estar trabajando a marcha forzada para terminar todos sus pendientes, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de un dolor molesto en el cuello y espalda, el cual imaginó que había sido la caída de la mañana, pero ignoró cualquier dolor esperando terminar pronto.

Saliendo de su trabajo se encontró con la figura inconfundible de su compañero de cuarto, Luffy, le esperaba afuera, cuando salió del edificio el chico corrió hacia él, abrazándole como si no le hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zoro aun manteniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del chico, devolviendo de ese modo el abrazo.

Los brazos que estaban enredados en su cuello cedieron un poco pero no se retiraron por completo, sólo permitió al dueño alejarse lo suficiente para crear un contacto visual con el de cabello verde.

— ¡Me preocupé porque no llegabas! – regañó abrazándose otra vez.

— Sólo han pasado un par de horas más de lo normal… — aclaró Zoro.

Luffy aunque renuente a ello, se separó sin perder contacto visual con el de mayor estatura, torció en un gracioso puchero su boca y entonces habló.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, pensé que tal vez te habías perdido como en otras ocasiones, por eso te di más tiempo, pero no llegabas… —

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no me pierdo… — aclaró molesto, sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, comenzando a caminar.

— Es por este lado. – apuntó Luffy al lado contrario al que había comenzado a caminar, Zoro gruñó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le acababa de indicar Luffy.

El camino se hizo en silencio, Luffy parecía pensativo y Zoro se sentía mal, sentía que su rostro ardía y no entendía exactamente por qué. Su paso se hizo más lento, parecía más cansado de lo normal.

— ¿Zoro? – preguntó Luffy mirándole como se había quedado atrás.

El aludido apresuró tanto como pudo el paso, debía llegar y recostarse un rato, seguro eso le pondría mejor, necesitaba dormir, era todo. Una vez que llegó al departamento se encerró en la habitación sin decir una palabra, siendo seguido por Luffy.

— ¿No vas a cenar? – preguntó entrando en la habitación, ahí vio como Zoro se quitaba su atuendo formal, había retirado la corbata y ahora peleaba con los botones de la camisa para quitársela.

Luffy se acercó, Zoro estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y su rostro estaba extrañamente rojo.

— Yo te ayudo. – avisó retirándole las manos, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa, retirándola después y empujando a Zoro para que se recostara. – Estás muy caliente, Zoro, ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestionó Luffy con un tono preocupado. Zoro no contestó, respiraba profundo y sus ojos estaban cerrados. – Zoro, Zoro… — comenzó a llamarle, repitiendo su nombre mientras le movía, sintiendo la piel del chico arder.

Luffy no sabía qué hacer, no había un teléfono en casa para llamar a emergencias, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el número, pero recordaba una ocasión en que él había enfermado y su hermano Ace se había encargado de cuidarlo, podía recordar lo que en aquella ocasión había hecho por él.

Terminó por desvestirlo hasta dejarle únicamente la ropa interior, necesitó de mucha fuerza pero al final pudo arrastrar el fornido cuerpo de Zoro hasta meterlo en la tina, abrió el agua fría para contrarrestar la elevada temperatura en el cuerpo del mayor, Luffy estaba muy preocupado, pero tenía miedo de salir a buscar ayuda y que al regresar Zoro estuviese peor, no sabía qué hacer y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

…Si tan sólo Zoro despertara para indicarle qué hacer.

Duró unos minutos en los que la tina se llenaba, después con ambas manos mojaba el rostro y la cabeza de Zoro, que aún estaba inconsciente.

— Zoro, despierta Zoro, no me dejes, tú no puedes dejarme aquí. No me vas a dejar solo otra vez. – pidió sintiendo una lágrima que rodó a lo largo de su rostro, estaba entrando en pánico y no podía pensar bien, el hecho de haber vivido hacía tan poco tiempo la muerte de su hermano le había afectado, vivir estas situaciones era complicado para él.

Zoro comenzó a abrir sus ojos de forma pesada tras varios y eternos minutos en los que Luffy le mojaba por completo.

— Zoro, Zoro… — llamó metiéndose a la tina por primera vez, los ojos del aludido le enfocaron y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Supongo que esto es una venganza. – dijo de forma cansada, su voz apenas audible, Luffy no comprendió del todo y esperó por algo más. — …El agua está muy fría. – mencionó, entonces Luffy recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana, así que eso había sucedido, seguro se había enfermado por caer así en el agua fría.

Luffy sonrió, si Zoro era capaz de bromear, suponía que estaba mejorando. Sintió que su corazón latía normalmente otra vez y entonces se sentó sobre Zoro, abrazándole y recostándose sobre su pecho, tembló un poco por la temperatura del agua, sin embargo la piel de Zoro creaba un curioso contraste de temperaturas.

— Me preocupé mucho, ¿Qué hago para que estés mejor? – preguntó Luffy abrazándose fuerte al pecho del otro mientras hablaba.

— Estoy bien, sólo estaba demasiado cansado, eso fue todo. – mintió, subiendo uno de sus brazos hasta la espalda del menor, acariciándole después el cabello de forma lenta.

—Tengo frío. – confesó Luffy aferrándose más al cuerpo bajo él.

— Vamos, ya estoy mejor, hay que salir de aquí.

Luffy se puso de pie y ayudó a Zoro a hacerlo también, un ligero mareo le llevó a sostenerse de la pared para no caer sobre el otro y terminar ambos en el suelo como pasó en la mañana.

— No estás bien, vamos con un doctor. – pidió Luffy una vez fuera del agua.

— Nadie ha muerto por un resfriado común, no pasa nada. – aseguró tratando de calmar al menor, que parecía bastante preocupado.

Zoro caminó hasta el lugar donde guardaba su ropa para dormir, cambiándose de forma lenta ante los ojos atentos de Luffy, quien en silencio le observó, después de minutos de silencio entre ambos, el menor caminó hasta Zoro y le abrazó por la espalda, aferrando sus brazos al otro, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda.

— ¿Luffy? – Zoro se sintió extraño, el cuerpo del chico parecía temblar ligeramente, seguro por llevar la ropa mojada aún. – Deberías cambiarte de ropa o serás tú quien enferme, vamos, ve a cambiarte, en verdad estaré bien. – dijo tomando una de las manos que se aferraba sobre su estómago, retirándola con cuidado para girar y enfrentar la mirada triste del otro. — ¿Qué pasó con tu hermano, Luffy? – cuestionó, aquel tema que era prácticamente un tabú para Zoro, nunca había querido mencionar algo que pudiera causarle dolor al chico, pero hoy parecía muy afectado y no terminaba de entender el por qué.

Luffy miró el suelo, su cabello goteaba y su ropa también, estaba parado sobre un pequeño charco de agua, sentía el cuerpo temblar en parte por la baja temperatura y el miedo, sentía un nudo en su garganta sólo de pensar en aquella tarde en que su vida había cambiado… pero no estaba listo para contarlo en voz alta, no aún.

— Iré por mi ropa para dormir. – habló comenzando su andar a la sala. Zoro se sintió culpable y antes de dejarlo ir le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta estrechar el cuerpo de Luffy entre sus brazos, trataba de trasmitirle seguridad con aquel asfixiante abrazo, acariciando el cabello del menor como en tantas ocasiones ya lo había hecho, había aprendido a querer tanto a ese niño y el no verle su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro le perturbó.

…La culpa se hizo presente en él.

Aquella noche, Zoro siguió con temperatura alta, pero tenía entre sus cosas un medicamento para bajarla, lo tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo que había enfermado igual. Tomó un par de píldoras y se acostó a dormir, Luffy se recostó junto a él y a pesar de ser contra las indicaciones que siempre daban los doctores en una situación similar, Luffy le abrazó.

—**IV—**

— ¿Seguro estás bien? – preguntó Luffy quizás por milésima vez aquella mañana, aún abrazándose al cuerpo de Zoro sin dejarlo ponerse de pie.

— Estoy seguro, sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, es un simple resfriado, ya no tengo temperatura, ¿ves? – dijo tomando una mano de Luffy, colocándola sobre su rostro para que el otro se convenciera de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Pero no debes ir a trabajar.

— Debo ir, si no, se van a juntar los pendientes… —

Zoro logró sentarse sobre la cama, trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo fue difícil teniendo a Luffy sentado sobre su regazo, mirándole de frente mientras le detenía por los hombros.

— No vayas a trabajar, me quedaré contigo a cuidarte, prometo hacer algo de comer y limpiar si tú…

— Luffy. – su voz era de advertencia.

— …Y también limpiaré el baño para que tú no tengas que hacer nada. – seguía prometiendo, abrazándose cual koala al pecho de Zoro.

— Luffy. – volvió a llamar en el mismo tono.

— ¿Qué prefieres de comer? Puedo preparar tu comida favorita si así lo quieres, sólo, quédate conmigo hoy. – terminó pidiendo en un tono de suplica, guardando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Zoro, quien entre más fuerza ejercía para apartar a Luffy, más sentía al otro enredarse en su cuerpo.

—…Y, ¿me traerás el desayuno a la cama? – preguntó, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida y alegre de Luffy quien brincó de la cama a la carrera y desde el marco de la puerta gritó entusiasmado.

— Ya vuelvo con tu desayuno, no te levantes.

Zoro gruñó para sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, ese niño tenía cierto don de convencimiento con él, y eso era peligroso, sabía que en su trabajo lo reprenderían, ya habían sido bastantes faltas y retardos, no sólo corría el riesgo de una suspensión, si no de pérdida total de su trabajo, aunque a decir verdad no era que amara trabajar ahí, sólo se sentía conforme porque estaba cerca de su departamento.

Esperó varios minutos, su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo también, sentía su nariz bastante congestionada, pero aún podía oler ese aroma a quemado que llegaba desde…

— Luffy, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó levantándose lo más rápido que su condición aún tambaleante le permitió, llegando hasta el aludido, que por fortuna sólo había quemado uno de los hot cakes que había preparado. – dame eso para acá. – pidió quitándole el sartén y el utensilio con que intentaba voltear dicho pancake.

— Yo quería llevártelo a la cama. – dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

— Ya lo harás después. Ahora siéntate para desayunar.

Tras desayunar Zoro había regresado a la cama, en verdad se sentía sin energías y con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, la temperatura había cedido por completo pero el dolor en su cabeza no, éste último parecía aumentar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – la pregunta había sido repetida aquel día tantas veces que Zoro sentía aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

Zoro estaba recostado en la cama, cerró las cortinas de la habitación y la puerta en un intento de evitar cualquier rayo de luz que aumentara su dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, no contaba con que Luffy ayudaría en aquel aumento, éste último estaba sentado junto a Zoro manteniendo una larga plática de la que sólo él era partícipe.

— Luffy, agradezco tu preocupación, pero si vuelves a preguntarme eso una vez más, irás al sillón a ver televisión. – amenazó, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y una de sus manos frotaba ambas sienes.

Zoro no escuchó reclamo alguno por parte del menor, sólo sintió un movimiento en la cama, y un par de manos que le tomaban de la cabeza elevándola y colocándola sobre el regazo del menor, cerró sus ojos dejando que las manos de Luffy le acariciaran el rostro y el cabello, reemplazando lo que hacían sus propias manos.

…Aquellas manos acariciándole el rostro y dando suaves masajes en su sien, en su cabello, se sentía tan bien que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia, perdiéndose en el mundo de los sueños en unos minutos.

De pronto sintió la presión de unos labios contra los suyos, obligándole a abrir los ojos y ver de cerca el rostro del menor apenas separándose de aquel contacto.

— ¿Luffy? – preguntó sorprendido sentándose en la cama de un movimiento, miró para todos lados y notó que se encontraba solo en la habitación, el ruido de la televisión a lo lejos le dio una idea de donde estaba el menor, de lo que no tenía idea era ¿Por qué había soñado aquello?

Se levantó un poco aturdido, abrió las cortinas y se dio cuenta que había caído la noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? Salió de la habitación llamando a Luffy, notando que se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras veía televisión. Lo observó por unos segundos, se acercó hasta acomodarle unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían parte del rostro, después sonrió, ese niño había llegado para alejarlo de la rutina y sobre todo de su soledad, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo solo que había estado hasta que la compañía de Luffy se había vuelto tan importante para él.

Tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, acomodándolo del lado izquierdo, el cual ocupaba desde que había llegado a esa casa, cuando sintió la suavidad del colchón bajo él, Luffy buscó una mejor posición, acercándose hasta Zoro y abrazándolo con fuerza, Zoro se sintió por un momento incómodo, esa cercanía le puso algo tenso, pero ignorándola envolvió al chico entre sus brazos y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

—**V—**

Los últimos seis meses habían estado llenos de cambios, el tener a Luffy viviendo con él representaba el mayor de todos, sin embargo, además de eso había tenido que cambiar de trabajo, y por si no fuera poco, incluso de departamento, Luffy terminó la preparatoria y ahora estaba iniciando su primer semestre como universitario, así que había elegido la escuela más cercana a su nueva ubicación.

Los cambios no eran precisamente lo suyo, prefería las cosas que ya conocía, aún así no habían sido para mal, pero algunas cosas estaban cambiando de un modo que no lograba entender por completo y que le tenían algo preocupado.

Aquella mañana como ya era costumbre, Zoro acompañó a Luffy al lugar donde tomaba el autobús para llegar a la escuela, ya que caminando le tomaría demasiado tiempo, para su suerte, él podía con facilidad caminar unos quince minutos hasta llegar a su nuevo trabajo, donde era encargado de la contabilidad en un prestigioso restaurante que tenía varias sucursales, aunque aún se encargaba de una en particular, se le había contratado para en un futuro cercano dirigir la contabilidad de las otras dos sucursales también.

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó a cambiar…

Luffy se sintió culpable cuando a Zoro le dieron un ultimátum en su anterior trabajo, debido a las faltas y retardos, por lo que decidió salirse antes de complicar las cosas, cuando encontró ese lugar, estaba demasiado lejos de su anterior residencia, así que se vieron en la necesidad de mudarse, por fortuna Luffy estaba a unas semanas de terminar la preparatoria, ya que ahora le quedaba muy lejos.

— Cocinero pervertido, lo han hecho sentir tan indispensable que te trata como si fuera superior.

Zoro llevaba toda la noche hablando del chef principal del lugar donde ahora trabajaba.

— ¿En serio es tan malo? – preguntó Luffy por curiosidad. – Pero si cocina delicioso. – canturreó mientras seguía comiendo algo que Zoro le había llevado para que cenara.

— No se puede dialogar con _ese _ ceja rara. – Zoro seguía quejándose mientras terminaba de ponerse cómodo para dormir.

Debido a los nuevos gastos que conllevaba la próxima entrada de Luffy a la universidad, habían acordado que un departamento de una habitación no estaba mal, después de todo ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, así que no le veían mayor problema, aún así habían comprado un sillón bastante cómodo para cualquier ocasión que se necesitase.

— Yo creo que cocina delicioso. – dijo Luffy terminando de comer.

— No deberías estar comiendo en la cama, ve a la cocina, allá está el comedor. – regañó a Luffy.

— Zoro… ¿tú crees que él…? – la pregunta quedó incompleta y en el aire. Zoro que llevaba puesto únicamente un pantalón como pijama, observó a Luffy unos segundos esperando por el final de aquella pregunta el cual no llegó. — ¿Para ti él… tú crees que… a ti?

Las palabras salían como un balbuceo sin sentido, su pregunta cada vez tenía menos sentido para Zoro, que frunció el ceño sin entender, ¿a dónde quería llegar Luffy con esto? ¿Significaba algo aquella palabrería?

— ¿Podrías tratar de explicarte, Luffy? – pidió. – No estoy entendiendo…

— ¿Cómo es Sanji? – preguntó Luffy sabiendo el nombre del chef.

— Es un idiota, pervertido, ególatra, engreído, estúpido, arrogante. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Zoro se recostó en su lado de la cama, esta vez habían comprado una cama con espacio para más de dos personas, de ese modo, aunque estuviesen compartiendo habitación, podían tener su propio espacio para dormir ya que Luffy solía golpearlo toda la noche mientras dormían.

Luffy le miró serio y Zoro no terminaba de comprender, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Aquella había sido la primera señal de lo que estaba sucediendo, algo de lo que Zoro no estaba enterado, probablemente ni siquiera Luffy lo sabía aún.

_**.:Continúa:.**_

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

_"__Me basta mirarte para saber que con vos me voy a empapar el alma."  
Julio Cortázar_

_—_

La historia es algo larga para ser un capítulo único, por lo que me tomé la libertad de dividirla, de ese modo la lectura no se volverá pesada. A quienes leen la otra historia que estoy publicando "Cambio" gracias por comentar y esto va dedicado a las fanáticas del ZoLu. Y por supuesto a mis dos lindas niñas que siempre me ayudan y me alientan a seguir escribiendo en el bando de Luffy. ¡Las adoro! Sara & Berenice

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por comentar_


	2. Capítulo II

—**VI—**

— No puedo creer que ya hayas terminado tu primer semestre. – mencionó Zoro tomando un trago a su café.

— Lo sé, Usopp, Nami y yo iremos a celebrar en la noche, ¿está bien? – preguntó

— Por supuesto. – contestó confundido, después de todo él no era su padre, ni su hermano mayor para que le estuviese pidiendo _¿permiso? _Sin embargo, en cierto modo se sentía bien el hecho de que le tomara en cuenta.

— Me gustaría que me acompañaras… — la sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy era enorme, aquella sonrisa tan característica en él.

— Oh Luffy, yo no puedo hoy, además mañana debo trabajar temprano…

Luffy bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno, su impecable sonrisa se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos, pero trató de ocultar aquella desilusión sonriendo un poco.

— Es cierto, no lo había pensado. – rió.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos tú y yo el sábado? El domingo descanso y… —

— ¡Perfecto! – gritó emocionado abalanzándose sobre Zoro, regalándole un abrazo que casi había logrado tirar el café sobre ambos.

—**VII—**

Lo prometido era deuda y Zoro sabía cumplir con sus deudas. Aquella noche habían ido a cenar y después a petición de Luffy, terminaron en un bar donde habían comenzado con un par de cervezas.

—…Así que, ¿no has conocido a alguien que te guste? – preguntó curioso Luffy.

— No, no me enfoco en eso. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Nami es muy bonita.

— Ella es menor que tú, siete años… — mencionó Luffy la diferencia de edades, terminando su cerveza actual y pidiendo al mesero por otra.

— Pero es de tu edad, me refiero a que es bonita y ustedes se verían bien juntos.

— ¡Claro que no! – dijo Luffy casi interrumpiendo lo que el otro dijo. Llevaban varias cervezas ya, y a decir verdad Luffy no era muy bueno bebiendo, su resistencia al alcohol dejaba mucho que desear.— ¿Te gusta Sanji?

Zoro que daba un trago a su cerveza casi se ahogaba con aquella pregunta. Miró a Luffy seriamente, preguntándose si aquella pregunta era una broma, pero al ver la mirada molesta del otro, tuvo su respuesta.

— Luffy, creo que debemos irnos a casa, ya estás muy tomado. – dijo llamando al mesero.

— Supongo que la evasiva es un sí. – terminó diciendo aquello y poniéndose de pie.

Zoro que a pesar de haber tomado aún estaba sobrio, no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, Luffy caminaba a toda prisa frente a él, queriéndolo dejar atrás.

— ¡Luffy, espérame! – gritó dándole alcance y acorralándolo contra una pared. — ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué tienes?

Luffy le empujaba con ambas manos sobre el pecho mientras miraba el suelo.

— ¿Luffy? – preguntó suave, elevando el rostro del menor con una mano.

Luffy miró quizás por primera vez aquellos ojos verdes con detenimiento desde tan cerca, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo transparentes que eran, un color muy claro y hermoso.

— ¿Marimo? – una voz de hombre se escuchó. Zoro rodó los ojos hastiado y después giró su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres cocinero pervertido?

— Sanji… — murmuró Luffy conociéndole por primera vez, nunca lo había imaginado, mucho menos así. Un tipo rubio, ojos azules con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que era extranjero. – Genial. – soltó amargo.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Te está molestando este idiota? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Luffy.

— Estaba bien. – empujó totalmente el cuerpo de Zoro y caminó dejándoles atrás.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Seguro le hiciste algo a ese chico. – dijo Sanji tratando de seguir al menor para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero Zoro le detuvo.

— Déjalo tranquilo, no te metas. – sentenció Zoro.

Como cada vez que se miraban esos dos, comenzaron a discutir, Sanji aseguraba que le había hecho algo a Luffy, aún sin conocer al menor, mientras Zoro trataba de ir tras el chico para aclarar la situación, pues no sabía en qué punto de la noche se había perdido totalmente y no estaba enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por su lado Luffy caminó hasta llegar a una parada de taxis que salían toda la noche, ahí abordó uno directo a la casa que compartía con Zoro, era triste pensar que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir pues no tenía la intención de molestar en la casa de alguno de sus amigos de la universidad, tras llegar al departamento donde vivían, llegó directo a la habitación, ahí tomó su almohada y una pequeña cobija y se encaminó al sillón, no era igual de cómodo que la enorme cama, pero no quería tener una plática innecesaria.

Tras un rato Luffy se había quedado dormido, Zoro tardó en llegar porque le estuvo buscando en los alrededores y terminó perdiéndose, hasta que se encontró una vez más fuera del lugar al que habían ido a tomar. Dándose por vencido tomó un taxi con la esperanza de que Luffy ya estuviese en casa, pues sus niveles de preocupación estaban llegando a su límite.

— ¡Luffy! – gritó apenas entró al departamento, mirándolo dormido en el sillón, lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño, ¿Por qué estaba ahí y no en la habitación?

Esta conversación estaba pendiente, tomó a Luffy entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, recostándolo en su lugar.

—**VIII—**

Apenas abría los ojos Luffy y ya sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y unas inexplicables ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Al fin despiertas! – escuchó la voz de Zoro que apenas entraba en la habitación con una taza llena de café en sus manos. — ¿Gustas? – invitó elevando un poco la taza, Luffy negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Ahí están unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en la mesita junto a la cama, también te dejé un vaso con agua.

— Gracias. – habló tomando las pastillas que le había dicho Zoro. Se sentía terrible y además estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento, ya que aún cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, aún podía recordar la escena frente a Sanji.

Se había sentido tan _celoso._ Ni siquiera tenía algo para inventar si Zoro le preguntaba y sospechaba que eso es lo que sucedería a continuación. Aunque tal vez todo esto significaba que debía hablar.

— ¿Quieres compartir conmigo, qué pasó ayer? – Zoro cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta, su mirada fija sobre el menor.

— Estaba borracho, lo siento Zoro, yo no recuerdo qué hice… — mintió bajando la mirada hacia el vaso entre sus manos. Unos segundos después sintió el peso de Zoro sobre la cama, se había sentado frente a él dejando la taza en la mesita donde antes habían estado las pastillas, quitándole el vaso de entre sus manos para dejarlo ahí también.

— Hasta ahora hemos sido sinceros así que puedes decirme, ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? – el movimiento negativo de Luffy fue la única respuesta. — ¿Te molestó que mencionara a tu amiga ayer? Si es eso, yo me refería a que ustedes podían hacer una buena pareja y…

— No es eso, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? – Luffy tomó una de las manos de Zoro entre las suyas, dejó que sus dedos vagaran por aquella extremidad que era mucho más grande que la suya. – Luffy, estás…

Cualquier palabra que quiso salir de los labios de Zoro se vio eclipsada por la sorpresa que la repentina cercanía de Luffy había causado, ya que de pronto se incorporó y se sentó sobre el regazo de Zoro, tomando su rostro con ambas manos para mirarle a los ojos, incluso más cerca de lo que habían estado la noche anterior.

— Estoy celoso. – confesó paseando sus manos desde las mejillas del mayor hasta la nuca, lugar en el que comenzó a enredar sus dedos con los cortos cabellos verdes de Zoro.

— Luffy, tú sólo estás confundido, seguro no es por…

Los labios de Luffy apenas rozaron la mejilla de Zoro antes de interrumpir lo que éste decía.

— Estoy celoso… Sanji parece estar muy seguido en tus pensamientos.

— Luffy, sabes que no soporto al tipo, deberías entender que es sólo por eso, en verdad. — Zoro se preguntó, ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Luffy?

— Demuéstramelo.

No sabía si aún estaba borracho, o si se había drogado con aquellas pastillas, pero había logrado decir lo que sentía y ahora tenía a Zoro recostado sobre la cama, mientras él estaba sentado en su regazo y le asaltaba los labios de un modo fogoso, con impaciencia y necesidad.

— No tienes que hacer esto, Luffy. – Zoro tomó al chico por la cintura y lo quitó de encima, sentándole junto a él en la cama. – Yo en verdad no sé…

— Sólo no lo pienses tanto… — dijo volviéndole a besar, aprovechando que sólo tenía el pantalón del pijama puesto, comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor.

Pero aquello no había terminado del modo en que Luffy lo había imaginado.

—**IX—**

Tras varios días en los que no habían tocado de nueva cuenta el tema del extraño comportamiento de Luffy y su _curiosa _confesión sobre sus celos, ahora cenaban en casa de manera callada. Zoro evitaba contar sobre su trabajo, por lo menos la parte donde involucraba al cocinero pervertido.

— No entiendo, ¿Por qué tienes que tener tanta comunicación con él si es el chef y tú el contador? – Zoro elevó la vista ante la pregunta de Luffy que parecía haberla pensado en voz alta, pues ni siquiera le había mirado y tampoco se veía que estuviese esperando una respuesta.

— Luffy, esto no va funcionar si no pones de tu parte.

Aquella noche mientras Zoro dormía, sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, Luffy trataba de apresarle las muñecas con sus propias manos, sin embargo la fuerza del menor no era suficiente para detenerle. Zoro se sentó empujando a Luffy con suavidad hacia su lado.

— Luffy no estás entendiendo. – regañó desesperado, tomó su almohada y cerrando con un fuerte portazo salió a dormirse al sillón.

Llevaba pensando en ese chico los últimos días desde que había confesado estar celoso, recordó una ocasión meses atrás en la que había soñado a Luffy besándole cuando él se sentía mal, pero había sido eso, sólo un sueño, nunca lo entendió y tampoco le prestó importancia porque no la tenía, y ahora a su mente se le ocurría traerlo a colación. ¿Por qué?

¡Maldito subconsciente!

Talló su rostro con desesperación, Luffy estaba confundiendo las cosas, no negaba que él mismo le tenía un gran cariño al menor, ciertamente estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia del otro que no se imaginaba su solitaria rutina otra vez. Sin embargo eventualmente volvería todo a la normalidad, a Luffy se le pasaría esta etapa de confusión y notaría las hermosas chicas que de seguro había a su alrededor, tal vez chicos era lo suyo, eso era lo de menos, había miles en la universidad donde ahora estudiaba, alguien llegaría, y después de algún tiempo, él volvería a vivir solo.

…No había necesidad de cambiar las cosas.

— Luffy, quiero hablar contigo. – habló Zoro pidiéndole que se siente junto a él en el sillón. Luffy obedeció mirando de frente al otro. — Quiero que hagamos las cosas de este modo, sé que tal vez sea mi culpa lo que está sucediendo, quizás mi comportamiento te dio la impresión equivocada entre nosotros y…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó. — ¿Aún crees que estoy confundido?

Luffy estaba llegando a un extraño punto de desesperación.

— No lo creo. Estoy seguro que es así.

— ¡No es así, no lo es! Déjame demostrártelo… — pidió tomando el rostro de Zoro entre las manos.— Tengo un plan, escúchame… — volvió a pedir, las manos de Zoro tomaron las de Luffy separándolas de su rostro pero sin soltarlas, le miró fijamente a sus oscuros ojos.

— Está bien, ¿Cuál es el gran plan?

— Tengamos sexo.

Está de más decir que el rostro de Zoro mutó a una graciosa expresión, no tenía miedo al tema de las relaciones sexuales, pero, ¿De qué manera podría _eso _solucionar la situación?

— ¿No te gusto porque soy hombre? – preguntó Luffy, dándose cuenta por primera vez que aquello podría ser el problema. Tal vez Zoro se negaba a aceptar que era gay. Porque Luffy estaba seguro que Zoro lo era.

— Luffy, nunca te he dicho que eso sea un problema, no me asusta la idea de estar con otro hombre, pero tú eres un niño.

— Ya cumplí 19 años. – gimoteó apretando las manos de Zoro que aún no soltaban las suyas. El chico de cabello verde sonrió mirando las manos aún entrelazadas.

— Son siete años, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó devolviendo con cierto veneno las palabras de Luffy, quien al pensar que estaba interesado en Nami le mencionó de inmediato los años que ella era menor, exactamente los mismo que Luffy lo era.

Luffy entendió al momento, recordando aquel arrebato de celos.

— ¡Estaba celoso, no sabía lo que decía! – se defendió.

— Hagamos esto, estaremos juntos un mes, no más. – apenas comenzaba a decir aquello cuando Luffy se le arrojó encima tumbándolos a ambos del sillón, Zoro quedó de espaldas sobre el suelo y Luffy recostado sobre él, besándole. – Espera, no he terminado, habrá ciertas condiciones Luffy… — regañó separándose.

— Está bien, no importa, las acepto. – mencionó emocionado abrazándole, dándole besos por todo el rostro, manteniendo esa sonrisa tan suya en los labios, esa sonrisa que dejaba ver a los demás lo feliz que era.

— No habrá sexo. — aclaró

— ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Luffy mirando directo los ojos de Zoro, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

— Seremos pareja un mes, al final de ese mes, seguro comprenderás que es mejor seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora.

— ¿Y si no es así?

— Bueno entonces veremos qué sucede… — Zoro subió su mano acariciando el cabello de Luffy mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Yo te gusto? – la pregunta de Luffy fue inesperada y Zoro no supo qué contestar. ¿Le gustaba Luffy?

…No estaba seguro, lo quería, eso era un hecho, pero no sabía hasta qué punto y de qué manera, nunca había sentido la necesidad de indagar y cuestionar sus sentimientos por el chico, ni siquiera los últimos días después de la repentina e inesperada confesión de Luffy, ya que Zoro estaba seguro que todo se debía a la confusión. Luffy estaba vulnerable, se había sentido deprimido y solitario cuando Zoro llegó a su vida, eso hacía que la confusión fuese una opción más válida si la pensabas un poco.

— En verdad te aprecio, y siendo honesto nunca he pensado en ti de _esa _manera. – admitió

— ¿Ves? Es porque no lo has pensado.

Y al final la conversación se alargó en algo que no tendría fin, Luffy no era una persona razonable, la pregunta era, ¿por qué si ya lo sabía, había hecho ese _trato_ tan extraño con él?

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy había despertado primero, acercándose a Zoro hasta abrazarlo y acurrucarse sobre su pecho, el hecho de sentir la fuerte mano de Zoro aferrándose a su cintura y pegándolo hacia él, le hizo sonreír.

Después de todo parecía que las cosas iban a ser muy sencillas, pues Luffy estaba seguro que quien estaba confundido no era precisamente él.

—**X—**

— ¿Quieres salir hoy? – preguntó Zoro, apenas llegando del trabajo, habían dicho que saldrían. Luffy estaba de vacaciones y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido conseguir empleo, y aunque había intentado mantenerse en el anterior, se le había complicado mucho cuando sucedió todo el cambio de casa y su inicio en la universidad, por lo que éstos días se la pasaba aburrido viendo televisión en la sala.

Zoro estaba en la habitación, hablándole al menor que seguía en la sala, aprovechando el momento para desvestirse, no le gustaba tener que usar esa ropa tan _formal. _Quizás no siempre llevaba corbata, pero la camisa y ese tipo de pantalones no eran lo suyo, así que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y su pantalón cuando entró Luffy.

Nunca antes le había tomado importancia al hecho de desvestirse frente al menor, ya que para él no tenía nada de malo considerando que eran compañeros, amigos y además ambos eran hombres, no había nada extraño en el cuerpo del otro, aunque las últimas dos semanas después de aquella plática y esa extraña idea que Luffy tenía arraigada sobre ellos dos siendo pareja… —Y bueno, ahora se supone que lo eran—, Luffy lo estaba tomando bastante en serio y de pronto le daba por _atacarlo _mientras se cambiaba.

— Si estás cansado podemos cenar aquí. – Luffy entró en la habitación sentándose en la cama, la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo. Parecía totalmente feliz.

Zoro agradeció aquello, la verdad es que sí estaba muy cansado, pero sabía que Luffy no había salido en todos esos días, sólo había salido unos momentos por las mañanas para buscar empleo pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido, entendía que estuviera desesperado y aburrido.

Roronoa sonrió un poco, se acercó a la cama y sin pensarlo estiró su mano acariciando con el dorso de ésta la mejilla de Luffy, recorriendo parte de su rostro, despertando de su ensueño cuando sintió el rostro de Luffy inclinarse sobre la mano que le tocaba y cerrar los ojos, parecía disfrutar de la caricia.

— En verdad sí estoy cansado, pero prometo que el sábado te llevaré a donde quieras. – la sonrisa del menor iluminó la habitación, se puso de pie sobre la cama y sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre Zoro, abrazándole con sus piernas sobre la cintura y enredándole los brazos por el cuello.

Zoro perdió el equilibrio, y en su esfuerzo por no besar el suelo, giró alcanzando a caer en la cama con Luffy sobre su cuerpo.

— Luffy, debes tener más cuidado. – regañó, después estiró su mano retirando el cabello que caía sobre el rostro del menor.

— Te quiero. – aquel par de palabras salieron de los labios del moreno como un murmullo. Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Zoro se acercó hasta besarle en la mejilla.

— Yo también te quiero, Luffy.

Los labios de Luffy se recorrieron al escuchar aquello, besó unas cuantas veces la mejilla de Zoro y después le dio un beso sobre los labios, un beso relámpago y se separó, sonriéndole. Pero no había esperado que Zoro estirara sus brazos, tomándole del rostro con ambas manos para besarle, de forma profunda, abriéndose espacio entre los labios hasta enredar su lengua con la contraria. Era un nexo bastante íntimo que a pesar de ello, no exigía más.

Pero esa sólo fue la excusa que Luffy necesitaba, sus manos aprovecharon que la camisa del otro estaba abierta para acariciarle el pecho con ambas manos.

— Tenemos un trato. – murmuró Zoro entre pequeñas pausas que hacían en aquel profundo beso.

Se puso de pie sentando al chico en la cama, se disculpó por haber iniciado aquel contacto tan, íntimo, y después avisó que estaría en la cocina preparándoles la cena.

Los pensamientos de Zoro le recriminaban, él era el único culpable de que Luffy estuviera confundiendo las cosas. _¿Qué podías esperar que piense si lo besas así? _Pensó para sí mismo.

Después de estos días en los que el chico había tomado _muy _en serio la faceta de _novios,_ había sido inevitable para Zoro detenerse a pensar, ¿Quién estaba realmente confundiendo las cosas?

Luffy… ¿O quizás él? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ahora él mismo se decía que se estaba dejando llevar por la situación y… ¡Bah! Tonterías, ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

—**XI—**

Habían pasado varias horas y Zoro aún no llegaba de su trabajo. Luffy estaba comenzando a preocuparse mucho, no había ido a buscarle porque sabía que a veces tenía que ir de una sucursal a otra por algún asunto, o incluso si el dueño le llamaba para cenar y hablar sobre números, podían durar mucho en aquellas reuniones, pero Zoro siempre le hablaba para avisarle, por lo menos mandaba algún mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde.

…Y ahora no había dicho nada, Luffy estaba tan preocupado que no sabía qué hacer, era más de media noche y no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Zoro. Ese día en particular salió temprano a trabajar, dijo que tenía acumulado algo de trabajo pero que saldría a la hora de siempre para pasar por él y salir como le había prometido días atrás, pues ya era sábado.

_El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de…_

Luffy cortó con coraje, odiaba sentirse tan preocupado. Caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro.

— Basta, voy a buscarte. — dijo al aire como si hablara con Zoro. Caminó hasta la habitación y tomó una chamarra para cubrirse del frío, mientras regresaba a la puerta escuchó unas voces y después un sonido de llaves. — ¡Zoro! – dejó salir un gritillo de emoción encontrándose con un rubio que casi cargaba a Zoro que parecía… ¿borracho?

Apenas había salido de la habitación cuando ellos ya ingresaban en la sala. El rubio le miró sorprendido. Llevaba uno de los brazos de Zoro sobre su hombro y con su otra mano le detenía de la cintura.

— ¿Eres su pariente? – preguntó Sanji.

— No. – dijo Luffy serio. — ¿Qué le sucedió? – indagó serio sin atreverse a acercarse.

— La verdad es que no pensé que tuviera tan poca tolerancia al alcohol. Sólo le invité unos tragos para celebrar lo bien que le va al restaurante, pero, no aguantó mucho. ¿Puedo llevarlo a su habitación? – preguntó haciendo una seña con los ojos.

— Es esa puerta. – dijo Luffy sin voltear a ver hacia donde se refería. Sólo se mantuvo de pie en el lugar donde había estado desde que aquel par entró a la casa.

Sin voltear a verlos, escuchó los murmullos de Zoro que parecía ir hablando cosas sin sentido. ¿Zoro le había plantado y preocupado de esa manera para irse a beber con Sanji?

Claro, el cocinero al que no soportaba, el idiota pervertido del cocinero, engreído e imbécil. Con _ese _mismo.

Tras unos minutos escuchó al rubio salir de la habitación.

— Olvidé devolverle su celular, lo dejaré aquí. – avisó dejándolo en la mesa de centro.

— ¿Tuvieron alguna reunión con su jefe hoy? – preguntó Luffy curioso, mirando al rubio pensar un segundo antes de contestar, parecía no entender la pregunta del todo.

— No, ninguna.

— Oh vaya. Entonces festejaron por su cuenta ustedes, supongo. – aquella frase había salido de los labios de Luffy como un pensamiento en voz alta, pero Sanji lo tomó como una pregunta.

— Sí. Bueno, te dejo es tarde. ¿Ibas a salir? – preguntó Sanji por reflejo, viendo al chico bien vestido a pesar de ser más de media noche, incluso tenía las llaves en sus manos y un celular.

— Ya no. Buenas noches. – cortó mirando a Sanji asentir y salir cerrando tras él.

Luffy caminó hasta el sillón donde se sentó y miró con detenimiento el celular de Zoro, sin pensarlo lo tomó en sus manos sólo por la simple curiosidad de ver, ¿Cuántas llamadas había ignorado? Pero el celular estaba apagado.

Sentía una decepción mezclada con coraje, aunque éste último era el que comenzaba a dominar la situación. Tras un par de horas en las que se mantuvo recostado en el sillón sin acercarse si quiera a ver a Zoro, escuchó un ruido en la habitación.

Luffy entró en la habitación viendo a Zoro sentarse con dificultad en la cama.

— ¿Sanji? – preguntó. —¿Dónde estoy? – continuó mientras se tomaba de la cabeza. — ¡Luffy! – gritó intentando ponerse de pie tropezando y regresando a la cama de golpe.

— Aún recuerdas mi nombre. – dijo Luffy, estaba muy molesto, y el hecho de que _Sanji _fuera su primera palabra al despertar le provocó un dolor inexplicable en el estómago. _Celos, muchos celos. _

Zoro volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, tomó con una mano su cabeza y miró a Luffy quien prendió la luz.

— Argh… — se quejó Zoro ante la repentina luz entrando en sus ojos. – Lo siento, Luffy, yo sé que hoy prometí que saldríamos y…

— Lo sé. Pero el festejo con Sanji no pudo esperar, lo entiendo. – Luffy nunca le había hablado así a Zoro, a nadie le había hablado con ese tono tan frío que estaba usando. Y lo peor era que no se podía controlar.

Zoro estaba a medio vestir, ¿Sanji había hecho esto? Se preguntó mentalmente Luffy al ver la camisa y pantalón de Zoro abiertos.

— No es así, Luffy, la verdad no sé qué pasó, en verdad lo siento.

Luffy se mantuvo en silencio, su coraje iba en aumento, no sabía si era buena idea tener una conversación con Zoro en ese momento, así que entró a la habitación para tomar su almohada e irse al sillón, pero Zoro se movió lo más rápido que pudo sobre la cama y le jaló de un brazo.

— No te vayas. – pidió tendido completamente sobre la cama, tomándole de un brazo.

— Lo prometiste.

— Lo sé, discúlpame, no sé qué pasó. – se justificaba.

— Me mentiste, sí te gusta Sanji.

— No, no, no… eso no es verdad, no. – Zoro le soltó y se puso de pie, aún separados por la cama.

Zoro se sentía mareado, tenía un extraño malestar en el estómago, y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. No estaba seguro qué le habían puesto a su bebida, pero sin duda le habían drogado, ni siquiera recordaba haber bebido más de dos cervezas, eso sí podía recordarlo, algo debían tener.

— Creo que me drogaron. Estoy casi seguro que fue así, no bebí más de dos cervezas y además no puedo recordar casi nada después de eso…

Zoro caminó al baño para lavarse la cara. Luffy le esperó sentado en la cama, seguía molesto, aquella imagen de Zoro siendo llevado por el rubio le había dejado muy inquieto, estaba mucho más que celoso, sobre todo porque Zoro seguía asegurando que no sentía nada romántico hacia Luffy, lo cual dejaba una posibilidad de que ese rubio sí le gustase.

Tras unos minutos, Luffy miró a Zoro salir del baño, estaba casi mojado por completo, había metido la cabeza al agua y así sin secarla salió, ocasionando que parte de su pecho se mojase con las gotas que escurrían desde su cabello. El mareo continuaba pero su estómago parecía sentirse mejor, quizás sólo necesitaba refrescarse.

— En verdad, Luffy lo siento. – dijo mientras caminaba sentándose cerca del chico. – Más tarde iré a buscar a ese tipo y me las pagará. – dijo enojado, estaba seguro que él había tenido _todo _que ver con lo que le pasó, llevaba una toalla pequeña en las manos, con la cual se sacudió el cabello un poco.

— Le gustas. Apagó tu celular para que no me contestaras.

— Luffy en serio, no es así, el tipo es un imbécil, sólo me jugó una broma, una estúpida y muy pesada broma. Me lo va a pagar.

— En primer lugar ¿Por qué aceptaste ir a beber con él? – preguntó Luffy. Zoro se dejó caer sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con la toalla, parecía que nunca iba a convencer a Luffy. Entendía que estuviera molesto por haberle plantado, pero esa idea que tenía sobre Sanji y él, era tan errónea como decir que el cielo es verde.

— No salí con él. Estaba en la oficina trabajando, pedí algo para beber mientras terminaba, cuando llegaron con mi bebida yo buscaba el celular para avisarte que pasaras por mí al trabajo porque iba a salir tarde y me dijeron que lo había olvidado en la cocina, antes de ir a buscarlo me tomé la bebida y después…

— ¿Por qué dejaste tu celular en la cocina? ¿Qué hacías allá en primer lugar? ¿Por qué despertaste llamándole? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre? ¿Por qué se tomó la confianza de casi desvestirte? ¡Aaargh! – Luffy se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Zoro no se movió.

_**.:Continúa:.**_

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

_"Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio."  
Julio Cortázar_


	3. Capítulo III

—**XII—**

Tras largos minutos, Zoro se mantuvo en la misma posición, sus pies aún colgaban por un costado de la cama y él tenía cubierto sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Buscar a Luffy o esperar a que éste se calmara?

Luffy daba vueltas en la cocina, había ido por un vaso de agua para pasar ese trago amargo. Sabía que Zoro no le mentiría, y aún así no podía calmar el enojo que sentía, lo quería tanto, le gustaba tanto que sólo pensar en que alguien más estuviera con él lo ponía mal.

Pasado un rato miró a Zoro entrar a la cocina y sin previo aviso se acercó hasta Luffy tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo a la fuerza, sintió uno de los brazos de Zoro envolverle y el otro tomándole del rostro, empujándole hasta que la espalda del menor golpeó con fuerza contra la pared.

Las manos de Luffy se colaron por la camisa ya abierta de Zoro, acariciándole los costados, y mordiéndole los labios sin cortar el nexo, sus lenguas parecían haberse acostumbrado a aquella hambrienta batalla. Una de las manos de Zoro tomó el cabello de Luffy y lo jaló con fuerza para separarle, le miró unos segundos a los ojos, haciendo contacto directo con aquella sorprendida y aún molesta mirada.

— No te atrevas a dudar de mí otra vez. A ti es a quien quiero, idiota. – regañó Zoro, besándole una vez más, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Luffy cuando sintió que las manos que antes acariciaban su espalda ahora le aruñaban con fuerza, quizás haciéndole sangrar un poco.

El contacto era brusco, Zoro sentía las manos de Luffy que le recorrían el pecho y la espalda, mientras las suyas viajaron hasta la espalda de Luffy, bajando peligrosamente, pasó las nalgas las cuales aprovechó para apretar, recibiendo un gemido que ahogó en su boca, siguió su recorrido agachándose un poco hasta tomar los muslos de Luffy desde atrás para elevarlo. Luffy sintió aquel movimiento y en un acto reflejo se sujetó a los hombros de Zoro, quien le llevó hasta la mesa de la cocina donde le sentó.

Luffy aprovechó ese espacio de tiempo para llevarse la camisa de Zoro en una caricia y tirarla por ahí, el pantalón aún estaba abierto así que metió su mano envolviendo con su curiosa extremidad la hombría de Zoro, la cual ya estaba despierta. Luffy hasta ahora no le había visto así, aún cuando ya le había visto cambiarse frente a él, no había visto el pene erecto, el cual estaba más grande de lo que imaginó que sería.

Zoro le abrió la camisa que llevaba de un tirón, rompiéndole los botones sin importarle.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Luffy tomándole las manos sorprendido

— Cállate y disfruta – le gruñó Zoro, al soltarse. Se relamió los labios mirándole a los ojos.— ¿O es que ya te asustó el tamaño? – preguntó sintiéndose presuntuoso.

La respuesta de Luffy fue envolverle con las piernas logrando que su trasero golpeara con el ya despierto miembro del otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando aquella embestida sobre la ropa, Zoro tomó la cadera de Luffy y le jaló, simulando una penetración que ya estaban disfrutando a pesar de que fuese superficial.

Las manos de Zoro empujaron a Luffy recostándole por completo sobre la mesa, el menor trató de poner resistencia pero una mano en el centro de su pecho le detuvo con tremenda fuerza que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí. Esa misma extremidad bajó serpenteando por su pecho y estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acarició sobre la ropa, masajeándole lento, esa acción le volvía loco y su única respuesta además de gemir era arquear la espalda y apretar más las piernas para atraer el cuerpo de Zoro al suyo, consiguiendo aquella embestida una vez más.

El mayor se agachó hasta besar el ombligo de Luffy, sacando su lengua la cual hundió en aquella pequeña marca de nacimiento, regalando suaves mordidas, Luffy gemía pues la mano de Zoro sobre su entrepierna aún no se detenía, y sumarle esa lengua juguetona dentro de su ombligo le provocaba revolcarse como lo estaba haciendo.

— No te he . . – dijo Luffy apenas hablando entre gemidos.

— Pero lo harás. – aseguró el mayor, mirándole directo a los ojos, su lengua se paseó por todo el pecho, subiendo desde el ombligo hasta los pezones, mordiendo suave aquellos botones que ya estaban duros antes de su caricia.

Su boca curiosa deseó explorar más, por lo que bajó regalando pequeñas mordidas, llegando hasta las costillas en donde mordió con tremenda fuerza que Luffy gritó y le jaló del cabello para separarlo. Aquel grito había estado mezclado con un gemido, Luffy debía aceptar que la caricia sobre su miembro y aquella mordida, fueron una combinación de extraño placer. Zoro sacó su lengua y lamió el lugar donde le había mordido, aún así la marca seguiría por algunos días más.

Zoro continuó el recorrido llegando al cintillo del pantalón, comenzando a desabotonarlo con los dientes, no fue la tarea más sencilla pero los ojos de Luffy fijos en los suyos creaban una atmósfera en la que ambos parecían retarse con la mirada, Luffy apenas elevó un poco el pecho, recargándose en los codos para mirar a Zoro. Pero él también quería participar.

Una vez que logró desabotonarle el pantalón lo jaló con ambas manos, sacándolo por completo junto a la ropa interior. Zoro volvió a la posición inicial, erguido, tomó una de las piernas de Luffy, mirándole ahí, tendido sobre la mesa con la camisa abierta dejando ver todo su pecho y sin una prenda más. Besó el tobillo y en un lento y húmedo recorrido, besó toda la extensión de la pierna hasta llegar al muslo, mordiendo un poco más suave que la vez anterior, Luffy colocó su otra pierna en el hombro de Zoro como un acto reflejo ante el dolor que sintió, pero no le empujó.

Sentir el cabello verde haciéndole cosquillas en la parte interna del muslo le volvía loco. No podía estar quieto, una de sus manos se enredaba con insistencia en ese cabello claro que tanto le gustaba. Mientras el otro brazo lo mantenía flexionado para apoyarse, ayudándole a elevar su pecho un poco.

— Me estás matando. – reclamó sintiendo la lengua de Zoro vagar alrededor de su hombría pero sin llegarla a tocar directamente. Lo estaba enloqueciendo y eso lo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Ya me disculpaste? – Luffy no podía creer la pregunta de Zoro, obviamente no, era muy pronto y sin que su cabeza conectara antes con su boca contestó.

— ¡Sí! – Zoro rió casi a carcajadas, sabía que no era verdad, pero el chico estaba tan caliente como lo estaba él mismo. Sentía su miembro bastante endurecido, incluso ya le estorbaba el pantalón aún cuando estuviera abierto.

Dándole gusto al chico tomó con una mano su pene y lamió la punta, mientras su otra mano masajeaba con suavidad sus testículos. No tardó mucho en engullir totalmente el miembro de Luffy en su boca, escuchando como a Luffy se le iba el aire y ahogaba en su boca algunos gemidos.

Zoro tragaba aquella extensión del menor, succionando con fuerza recibiendo un grito por parte del otro, el masaje que realizaba su otra mano no se había detenido, y sus labios subiendo y bajando veloces por el miembro de Luffy no tardaron mucho en hacerlo temblar sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse, y aún cuando hubiera deseado poder retenerlo por más tiempo para seguir disfrutando de aquella boca, fue inevitable y tras un temblor que cruzó todo su cuerpo sintió la fuerza del orgasmo sacudirle por completo.

Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa autosuficiente, pero aquello aún no había terminado. Al contrario, la verdadera diversión apenas se aproximaba.

Luffy se sentó una vez que los estragos del orgasmo se lo permitieron, necesitaba esos labios otra vez devorarle, necesitaba sentir la lengua de Zoro jugar con la suya, así que le buscó, tomó con ambas manos el cabello de Zoro, sus dedos se habían enredado perfectamente entre aquellas hebras cortas que apenas se lo permitían. Unió desesperado sus labios a los de Zoro, estaba sediento y necesitaba saciar aquella sed del mayor.

Las grandes manos de Zoro ciñeron la cintura del menor, bajando hasta tomarle del trasero una vez más, apretando las nalgas con fuerza y separándolas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó Zoro recorriendo sus labios hasta los oídos de Luffy, donde jugueteaba con su lengua. La respuesta del menor fue morderle la clavícula al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en la cadera del otro.

Zoro le tomó en brazos como lo había hecho para subirle a la mesa, pero esta vez retrocedió con el chico aún enredado a su cuerpo mientras se besaban. Luffy sintió como Zoro se sentaba en una silla y se acomodó en su regazo. El moreno sabía lo que tenía que hacer en esa posición, así que se puso de pie, aún cuando el mayor gimió quejándose por el abandono de aquel cuerpo, detuvo cualquier movimiento de Zoro colocando unos de sus pies sobre el regazo de éste, masajeando aquella parte que ya necesitaba de su atención.

Zoro alcanzó el cuerpo de Luffy, le tomó de la cadera y lo acercó hasta él, ahora que estaba sentado la diferencia en estatura le permitió besar el estómago del menor otra vez, mientras subía una de sus manos hasta colar dos de sus dedos en la boca del moreno, que gustoso agarró la mano de Zoro como si fuera su miembro y los succionaba, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter en su boca, logrando con aquella acción que el dueño sintiera una punzada en su miembro.

Pero Zoro tenía otra intención para aquel par de dedos que ahora estaban bastante lubricados con la saliva de Luffy. Éste último sintió las manos de Zoro tomar sus nalgas y separarlas, haciendo presión con los dedos que antes estuvieron en su boca, ahora en su entrada, aquella presión se sentía extraña y un poco dolorosa, la penetración con esos dos dígitos fue incómoda, pero la podía soportar, era un dolor bastante placentero.

Y ahí parado frente a Zoro quien aún estaba sentado en la silla, Luffy comenzó a ser penetrado por aquel par de dedos, las manos de Luffy tomaron la cabeza de Zoro, enredándose en el cabello una vez más, moviendo la cadera ayudándole con aquella penetración, que poco a poco se volvió más y más rápida, sentía temblar las piernas cuando aquellos dedos llegaban hasta el fondo.

Gimió cuando Zoro sacó aquel par, girándole. Sabía lo que seguía y aún cuando sintió algo de nervios, sabía que sería más placentero.

Sin replica alguna se dio la vuelta sentándose de inmediato en el regazo del mayor, quien tras haber sacado su miembro que había estado escondido bajo la ropa, lo acomodó justo en la entrada de Luffy, esperando que éste se moviera.

— De este modo será a tu ritmo, hazlo con cuidado. – avisó Zoro, regalándole suaves besos en la espalda y parte de los hombros. Luffy se limitó a mover de forma positiva su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza sintiendo la punta de aquel grueso miembro atravesarle poco a poco.

La intromisión era mucho más dolorosa que los dedos que antes le prepararon, y no sabía cómo describirlo pero al mismo tiempo era más placentera, quizás era algo masoquista y no lo sabía, pero de forma inexplicable, aquel dolor le traía consigo mucho más placer.

Tras unos segundos en los que su cuerpo se acostumbró a tal invasión, terminó sentándose por completo, siendo totalmente penetrado, Zoro con una mano sobre su columna le empujó el torso hacia enfrente para que la penetración fuese aún más profunda si es que eso era posible… _y sí lo fue. _

Jadeó de forma sonora cuando comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, después ayudado por Zoro que le tomó de la cadera para penetrarle con fuerza y mayor rapidez. Tras unos minutos en aquella posición, con Zoro sentado penetrándole, sintió como éste se ponía de pie cuidando que aquel nexo no cesara.

— Recárgate en la mesa. – ordenó, Luffy recostó su pecho sobre la mesa, deteniéndose con fuerza al sentir como el movimiento del vaivén comenzó otra vez. Él sólo podía jadear y arquear la espalda sintiendo de ese modo más profundo aquella conexión, había algo en su interior que el miembro de Zoro tocaba con cada embestida, logrando que sus piernas incluso temblaran amenazando con no detenerle.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición, su pecho recostado en la mesa, sintiendo las estocadas de Zoro quien de pronto le tomó del muslo izquierdo elevándolo lo más que la flexibilidad de Luffy se lo permitió, entrando así, aún más profundo en el menor.

— . – la respiración de ambos era irregular, Zoro tenía demasiada energía y una condición que le permitía cambiar de posición en posición y no cansarse.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? – preguntó aún elevando la pierna de Luffy con una mano, y atrayéndole desde la cadera con su mano libre.

— N.. . – alcanzó a responder. – Quiero mirarte. – pidió Luffy entre jadeos, entonces sintió a Zoro detenerse y abandonar su entrada. Pero antes de poder moverse, sintió que el mayor le jalaba con fuerza del cabello hasta ponerlo totalmente de pie, hablándole al oído un segundo después.

— Lo que tú desees. – respondió con aquella voz ronca que a Luffy tanto le gustaba.

La espalda de Luffy golpeó contra la fría pared, sintiendo los labios desesperados de Zoro abrirse paso entre su boca, enredando sus lenguas de inmediato.

Lo que no esperaba era el movimiento brusco que le obligó a tomarse de los hombros de Zoro, pues éste último volvió a elevarle.

— Acomódate. – volvió a ordenar, su tono no pedía, ordenaba y eso más que molestarle, por alguna razón a Luffy le hizo sentir más calor. Zoro nunca había sido así con él, siempre solía ser tierno, y ahora que estaba sacando su lado salvaje no podía quejarse, al contrario, le agradaba mucho.

Tras volver a ser penetrado, Zoro le mantuvo en el aire, recargándole un poco contra la pared pero manteniendo su peso casi por completo, con aquella fuerza le hacía subir y bajar logrando la penetración, aquella posición era más difícil para Zoro que soportaba todo el peso del moreno, pero de esa manera ambos podían ver las expresiones en el rostro del otro.

— Zoro... voy a… ya, voy a… — trataba de avisarle que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo una vez más, sentía que su corazón había descendido lo suficiente para sentirlo en su pene y en su entrada, la cual se cerró aún más, logrando que Zoro terminara al mismo tiempo que él.

Zoro tenía suficiente condición para soportar a Luffy, pero aún así, el orgasmo y la adrenalina le dejaron sin aliento por unos segundos, mismos en los que no había bajado al menor, ni siquiera se había retirado de su interior.

Se detuvo unos instantes a admirar aquellas mejillas enrojecidas y la boca abierta que al igual que la suya trataba de conseguir el mayor oxígeno posible. Le besó suave en los labios y después tras dejar su entrada libre, le permitió ponerse de pie.

Luffy trató de dar un paso y se tuvo que agarrar de la mesa ya que las piernas le temblaron.

— Yo te ayudo. – Zoro le tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a caminar hasta la habitación, no sabía qué hora era pero seguro estaba por amanecer, y debían dormir. – Vamos a dormir, más tarde hablamos.

Luffy iba casi dormido. Cuando tocaron la cama ambos cayeron exhaustos, Zoro se quitó el pantalón por completo y lo dejó tirado, quedándose totalmente desnudo al igual que Luffy, quien le abrazó antes de comenzar casi a roncar.

—**XIII—**

El primero en despertar fue Luffy, abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana, suponía que debía ser casi medio día ya que el sol estaba demasiado fuerte.

Por un momento pensó que había tenido un sueño demasiado caliente, pero el dolor en su trasero cuando quiso sentarse y su total desnudez, le recordaron que todo había sido bastante real. Giró su cuerpo viendo a Zoro, que aún estaba dormido, su vista vagó por el largo cuerpo del otro provocándole una sonrisa.

Aprovechó que Zoro aún no despertaba para meterse a bañar, aún tenía rastros de lo que había sucedido ayer entre ellos y aprovecharía para despertar totalmente. Nunca pensó que su trasero dolería de ese modo, pero sin duda valía la pena aquel dolor.

Tras un rato bajo el agua caliente, salió sólo con el pantalón del pijama puesto y una toalla sacudiendo su cabello. Lo primero que vio al salir del baño fueron los ojos verdes de Zoro que le observaba, parecía somnoliento, le sonreía apenas perceptible y sus ojos se peleaban por mantenerse abiertos.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar? – preguntó Luffy aún desde su lugar.

Una silenciosa negativa fue su respuesta.

— Estoy bien. ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar algo?

— Ahora me preparo algo, mejor más tarde salimos a comer, ¿sí?

— Perfecto.

Luffy tenía mucha hambre, pero también deseaba otra cosa. Así que corrió a la cama y se sentó sobre la cadera de Zoro, agachándose para besarle juguetón por todo el rostro.

— Aún estoy enamorado de ti.

Tras aquella confesión que dejó casi helado a Zoro, Luffy abandonó la habitación para prepararse algo de comer.

—**XIV—**

A lo largo del día las cosas habían sido un poco confusas para los dos, ya que no habían hablado nada sobre lo ocurrido. Tras unas horas después del desayuno, Zoro por fin se levantó y se bañó, sentía la peor resaca del mundo y había muchas partes de la noche anterior que no recordaba, estaba convencido de que le habían drogado, y quien hubiera sido lo iba a pagar, aunque estaba seguro que había sido el estúpido cocinero pervertido.

A pesar de recordar _casi _todo lo que había pasado entre Luffy y él, no podía evitar la confusión, habían acordado algo y no lo habían cumplido. Lo peor es que él mismo, —si la mente no le fallaba—, dio inicio a todo. Si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba peor. Era un hecho que el chico le gustaba, también le quería, y mucho, ya que la convivencia se había encargado de lograr aquel cariño.

Pero si se ponía a pensarlo, no era la manera en que las cosas debieron darse. Pero debía admitir que la noche anterior estaba caliente, estaba enojado y además un poco drogado. Luffy le había sacado de quicio al dudar de su honestidad.

Luffy por su lado trataba de abordar el tema, sin embargo tenía una rara sensación, ¿Por qué Zoro no mencionaba nada? ¿Es que la noche anterior estaba tan mal que ni siquiera lo recordaba? Eso le confundía más, ya que aún cuando no recordara nada, era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta al ver que ambos amanecieron desnudos y tras haberle confesado que estaba enamorado de él.

_Aquél pensamiento le dejó un extraño malestar. ¿Y si en verdad no recordaba nada? _

…Él le había sentido muy lúcido, algo más agresivo de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero no parecía estar tan borracho para no darse por enterado de lo que hacía. ¿O sí?

— Puedes pedir lo que tú quieras. – aseguró Zoro. – Si no nos alcanza el dinero, quizás y puedas conseguir trabajo lavando platos. – amenazó divertido conociendo el estómago de Luffy que era capaz de acabar con el restaurante completo.

— Zoro, no exageres. – se quejó haciendo un puchero gracioso.

— ¿Cuándo entras a clase de nuevo? – preguntó haciendo plática, tomándole un trago a su cerveza mientras esperaban por la comida.

Ambos sabían que había un tema mucho más importante que debían hablar, aún así no parecía que fuese el lugar ni el momento.

— A finales del siguiente mes. — contestó Luffy, mirando el vaso del cual tomaba. Guardó silencio unos minutos. — Zoro, ¿ayer tú…?

— Aquí tienen su orden. Buen provecho. – dijo sonriendo la mesera que les había estado atendiendo. La chica sonrió hacia Zoro y le preguntó. — ¿Algo más que necesites?

— Nada, estamos bien. – contestó Luffy captando la atención de la chica, que le sonrió y se retiró.

Zoro le miró y sonrió divertido. Parecía que el menor se había molestado un poco ya que la chica le interrumpió.

— Zoro…

— ¿Te parece hablar en casa sobre eso? – miró la reacción del menor al cortar lo que estaba por decir. Luffy miró su comida y no dijo nada, cosa que le hizo sentir mal a Zoro, quien estiró su mano sobre la mesa tomando la muñeca del otro. – No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, eso es todo.

La sonrisa sincera de Luffy le tranquilizó.

—**XV—**

Después de comer, decidieron que aprovecharían el día completo, así que Zoro le invitó al cine y después caminaron hasta encontrarse con un parque, el cual Zoro no sabía ni que existía, simplemente sus pasos les llevaron hasta ahí.

— ¿Sabías que aquí estaba un parque? – cuestionó Luffy caminando hasta la sombra de un árbol y sentándose ahí.

— Bueno, no exactamente pero… ya que estamos aquí.

— ¿Así que nos perdiste otra vez? – preguntó el menor con genuina curiosidad. Se había sentido tan cómodo caminando con Zoro que no sintió la dirección que llevaban sus pasos, ni el tiempo que les tomó llegar a donde estaban ahora.

— Yo nunca me pierdo. – aseguró, sabiendo que era una mentira.

— Cuando te conocí estabas perdido.

— No, no lo estaba, sólo había salido a caminar.

Zoro aprovechó el espacio para recostarse en el pasto, usando el regazo de Luffy como almohada, ya que éste último se había sentado recargando su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol.

— Nunca me has dicho, ¿qué hacías ahí cuando te encontré? – preguntó Zoro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo de inmediato los dedos de Luffy delinearle el rostro, concentrándose primero en los párpados, subiendo a las cejas y finalmente perdiendo aquella caricia entre las hebras verdes.

— Si te lo dije. Mi hermano murió, y esa noche en particular necesitaba salir de casa, sentía que… — hizo una pausa aclarando la garganta al sentir que un nudo se formaba en ella. – …sentía que me asfixiaba ver su habitación y esperar que de pronto saliera de ahí, regañándome, ya sabes, apurándome para ir a la escuela o pidiéndome que limpiara mi desorden.

— ¿Qué hiciste con sus cosas?

— Las dejé en la cripta donde están enterrados él y mi abuelo.

— ¿Y tus padres? – Zoro entendía que el tema era complicado para el menor, pero sabía que guardar aquellas emociones tan fuertes y dolorosas podrían causarte problemas tarde o temprano.

Era extraño llevar más de un año viviendo juntos y que aún no supieran esos asuntos tan privados de cada uno, pero siendo honestos ninguno quería abordar esos temas que sólo causaban melancolía y un gran vacío en el pecho.

— Nunca los conocí, Ace y yo crecimos al lado de nuestro abuelo, era un miembro jubilado de la marina, así que era bastante estricto, pero…

Zoro aprovechó la pausa para sentarse, estaba pegado al cuerpo de Luffy pero sentado en dirección opuesta para verle directo al rostro.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? – preguntó una vez más, ahora que el chico se había abierto a contarle, quería que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro desde que le conoció.

— Yo… yo no… no puedo. – dijo mirando una de sus manos que apretaba el pasto con fuerza.

— Luffy, aquí estoy para ti, cuando estés preparado yo voy a escucharte, ¿está bien? – Zoro se acercó hasta abrazar al menor, acariciándole la espalda y besarle el cabello. Las manos de Luffy subieron, abrazando a Zoro por la espalda.

— Él nunca llegó. – murmuró apenas con la voz quebrada por el dolor que le causaba recordarlo. – Siempre salía tarde de trabajar y yo le esperaba despierto, no importaba la hora en que él llegara, yo siempre le esperaba, cuando le veía cruzar la puerta le daba las buenas noches y me dormía de inmediato… Ese día lo esperé, toda la noche, lo esperé Zoro, él no llegó, nunca llegó… — la voz de Luffy se había quebrado, Zoro sentía el temblor en el cuerpo del menor a causa del llanto que ahora mojaba aquel rostro que siempre sonreía.

— Lo siento, Luffy, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal otra vez, pero debes aceptar su muerte, debes hablar de ello. Yo te quiero y aquí estoy contigo.

Zoro ahora entendía el por qué a Luffy siempre le causaba demasiado nerviosismo que él no llegara a la hora que se suponía, y eso le hizo sentir peor al pensar en lo preocupado que debió haber estado la noche anterior cuando no llegaba y tampoco le contestaba el celular.

Los brazos de Zoro reconfortaban a Luffy, le apretaba con fuerza haciéndole saber que ahí estaba para él.

—**XVI—**

Aquella tarde volvieron a la casa y no hablaron más del tema, Zoro había compartido parte de su vida con la intención de ser recíproco con Luffy, le dijo que de niño estuvo con varios padres adoptivos, y al final siempre terminaba regresando a la casa hogar de donde le habían sacado, y eso le llevó a pensar que había algo malo en él. Siempre trató de ser un niño bueno, pero nunca consiguió tener una familia, y cuando por fin parecía que había conseguido un hogar junto a un hombre y su hija _Kuina_, ella había muerto, destrozándole la vida al señor que poco tiempo después le regresó, como si fuera un electrodoméstico que ya no te sirve y lo regresas a la tienda o algo así fue lo que sintió.

Aún así no dejó que eso le traumara, creció y a base de su propio esfuerzo se había convertido en alguien de provecho y autosuficiente. Pero ahora ninguno estaba solo, ya que alguna casualidad les había llevado a conocerse.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro, sentándose en el sillón junto a Luffy que parecía distraído mirando la televisión, ya era bastante tarde y el chico no parecía tener ganas de dormir.

Luffy le miró, sonriéndole abiertamente.

— Sí, gracias. – contestó.

Zoro tenía toda la intención de aclarar de una vez por todas lo que había pasado entre ellos, aunque a decir verdad no había mucho por establecer, ya que ambos eran adultos, que sabían lo que estaban haciendo y las posibles consecuencias. Aún así, quería hablar con Luffy sobre el tema, porque no sólo habían tenido sexo casual, el chico le quería y además aseguraba estar enamorado de él, y por supuesto para él Luffy no era cualquier persona, también le quería en demasía, así que suponía que eso era algo que se tenía que hablar.

Si le preguntaban sobre relaciones amorosas, Zoro casi estaba seguro que era tan inexperto como Luffy en ello, ya que a pesar de la diferencia de edades, como Zoro le había comentado al otro, nunca había tenido una relación afectuosa, _de ningún tipo, _ni siquiera fraternal, no tenía familia y aún cuando en la casa hogar en donde creció eran buenos con él, nunca tuvo oportunidad de encariñarse con alguien, pues las personas que hacían servicio social o ayudaban en ese lugar, siempre iban cambiando.

Con Luffy no fue su primera relación sexual, en algún punto de su vida, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, como muchos chicos que se sienten dueños del mundo, entró a la universidad y comenzó a vivir en una fiesta eterna en la que se la pasaba tomando alcohol y al ser novato en aquello de la bebida, terminaba borracho y despertando en la cama con otra persona a su lado. Habían pasado muchas mujeres y hombres por su cama, eso tenía que admitirlo, no era ningún santo en esa cuestión, pero nunca habían llegado a una relación más allá de una noche.

Cuando finalmente tuvo control de su bebida, podía beber cantidades exorbitantes de alcohol, que dejarían a cualquiera fuera de juego, pero no a él, su hígado estaba bastante bien adoctrinado para aquellas juergas que ya había dejado atrás. A veces compraba alcohol y lo tomaba ahí en su casa, sin necesidad de terminar con un desconocido en su cama. Los días de sexo casual terminaron hacía unos años atrás.

Pero ésta vez era diferente, ésta vez se había negado a estar con Luffy desde un inicio porque su relación comenzó siendo más del tipo fraternal, porque eran dos desconocidos que necesitaban compañía y que comenzaron a quererse, de un modo u otro ambos se querían. Luffy había sido el primero en sentir una atracción romántica hacia él, y aún cuando no le quiso creer, no podían juzgarle por ello, ya que era fácil que alguien confundiera el cariño y la compañía diaria que tenían, con algo romántico.

Pero estaba claro para Zoro que Luffy no era una de sus compañías de _una noche. _

Y quizás eso le asustaba en algún nivel de su subconsciente.

En la casi nula experiencia de Zoro con las relaciones humanas, sabía que éstas terminaban más rápido de lo que comenzaban, además a lo largo de su vida escolar y laboral, había visto a muchas personas _sufrir_ por alguna relación romántica fallida, y en realidad no era su intención que eso le sucediera también.

— Luffy, creo que tenemos una plática pendiente. – finalmente se había decidido y aunque tal vez no fuese el momento correcto, era necesario.

— Sí, lo sé. Yo ya te he dicho lo que siento. – Luffy estiró una mano tomando la de Zoro entre la suya. –…y no estoy confundido. – renegó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— Quiero que me digas sólo una cosa. – los oscuros ojos de Luffy chocaron con la mirada verde que parecía atravesarle de alguna manera. - ¿Estás consciente de lo que va a pasar si esto no funciona? – la mano libre de Zoro se colocó sobre la de Luffy, encerrando aquella extremidad entre las suyas.

— ¿Por qué no va a funcionar? ¡Funciona ahora! – defendió

— Luffy, las cosas van a cambiar, y si tú no confías en mí, esto se va a terminar más rápido de lo que imaginas.

— Pero yo sí confío en ti, es sólo que tú dijiste que no me querías, dijiste que no te gustaba… - comenzó con su defensa, escuchando de inmediato la risa de Zoro que le interrumpió.

— Te quiero a ti, Luffy, me gustas. – confesó. – En verdad sí me gustas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy fue indescriptible, Zoro comprendió en ese momento que en verdad deseaba seguir viendo esa sonrisa siempre, y de ser posible ser él quien las causara.

— Ven. – pidió señalando su regazo, y el moreno no tardó en hacerle caso, pasando una pierna a cada lado de Zoro para sentarse mirándole de frente. Zoro no pudo evitar una sonrisa por aquella acción. — Quiero que me digas algo… - pidió acercando su rostro hasta el cuello del menor, en donde olfateó, paseando con suavidad su nariz y sus labios por aquella parte. - ¿Fui tu primera vez? – indagó besando el cuello y paseando ambas manos dentro de la camiseta de Luffy tocándole el estómago.

Luffy cerró los ojos ante tal contacto, echando su cabeza al lado contrario para darle más espacio a los besos de Zoro.

— No. – la confesión de Luffy le hizo sentir un poco de celos, por un momento su vanidad le hizo pensar que Luffy era un completo inexperto, pero en realidad nunca habían hablado nada al respecto.

Zoro no contestó nada, sólo deslizó sus manos por los costados de Luffy, ascendiendo hasta sacar la prenda que le cubría el pecho. Sus besos fueron descendiendo por el cuello de Luffy, pasando por la clavícula y llegando hasta los pezones, los cuales saboreó, dándole su tiempo a cada uno, después se separó un poco para observar el rostro de Luffy que mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, parecía que su respiración se estaba acelerando…

— ¿Yo te hice eso? – preguntó Zoro mirando la marca que tenía Luffy en un costado a la altura de las costillas. Parecía una mordida.

Luffy le miró confundido. ¿En verdad no recordaba?

— Sí, ¿qué tanto es lo que recuerdas? – preguntó deseoso de conocer la respuesta.

— Recuerdo que eres muy estrecho. – dijo regresando a su labor en el pecho del menor, lamiendo descarado la marca roja que él le había hecho. -…Y bastante flexible también.

Luffy rió un poco.

— Zoro tú… ¿Has estado con muchas personas?

— ¿Eso importa? – no deseaba contarle ahora a Luffy sobre aquellos años, ahora estaba bastante ocupado succionando el pezón que cubrió con su boca. - ¿Vamos a la habitación? – preguntó dejando sus manos vagar hasta apretar el trasero de Luffy.

— Quiero que me lo hagas aquí. – pidió Luffy tomando el rostro de Zoro con ambas manos, apoderándose de sus labios, mordiéndolos un par de veces mientras jugaba con su lengua.

— Como tú desees… - repitió aquella frase. – Ahora quítate la ropa. – exigió.

Luffy le obedeció, se puso de pie frente a él y comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, siendo observado atentamente por Zoro, que no perdió detalle de cada movimiento mientras el otro retiraba sus prendas, en algún punto sintió que lo estaba haciendo en cámara lenta, aún cuando eso no fuese posible.

— Mastúrbate. – volvió a exigir. Luffy sonrió, le gustaba ese cambio de actitud que tenía Zoro cuando estaban teniendo relaciones, ya que a pesar de cumplirle sus peticiones, le ordenaba qué hacer.

Luffy una vez más le hizo caso, bajando su mano en una suave caricia que cruzó todo su pecho, hasta llegar a su miembro que ya había despertado gracias a las anteriores caricias de Zoro. Envolvió aquella parte con su mano y comenzó el movimiento lento, manteniendo su dedo pulgar sobre la punta mientras subía y bajaba en aquella extensión.

Gimió ruidoso y cerró sus ojos, exageraba aquellos sonidos con el fin de excitar aún más a su espectador, que ya se había deshecho de su pantalón, siendo la única prenda que llevaba puesta, comenzando a tocarse él mismo, pues su miembro lo necesitaba.

Observó a Luffy masturbarse, llevando un ritmo combinado, de pronto lo hacía lento y luego subía la velocidad y gemía más, haciéndole casi perder aquella fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y follárselo de inmediato. El chico había cerrado los ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

— Zoro, te necesito. – pidió Luffy comenzando a masturbarse rápido.

— Antes debes terminar para mí. Córrete por mí. – exigió Zoro sonriendo de lado, el chico le miró directo a los ojos, y asintió dibujando igual una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro, abriendo un poco la boca para recuperar el aire que se le estaba acabando al sentir como estaba cerca del orgasmo. Estaba por terminar cuando sintió la mano de Zoro apretarle el miembro, evitando que pudiese correrse, lo cual ocasionó un sonoro gemido.

— Cambié de opinión. – dijo Zoro parándose tras él y tomándole de la cadera. – Yo te ayudaré a terminar. Inclínate hacia enfrente. – le indicó empujándole de la espalda, Luffy obedeció hasta apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el sillón.

Lo que Luffy sintió a continuación fue un dedo explorando aquella zona aún adolorida, así que cerró sus ojos y mordió uno de sus labios, era tan placentero como doloroso, así que trató de concentrarse en lo que le gustaba, sintiendo después como se le sumaba un dedo a aquella faena que Zoro realizaba.

— ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Zoro, retirando sus dedos aún sin recibir la respuesta de Luffy, que apenas y pudo decir que _sí_ entre jadeos.

Ante aquella respuesta positiva, el mayor se acomodó entre las nalgas de Luffy y le penetró apenas con la punta, empezando a empujarle poco a poco con pequeñas embestidas que le ayudaban a penetrarle suavemente.

— Inclínate más y abre las piernas. – le ordenó jalándole de la cadera, sintiendo a Luffy inclinarse hasta dejar su frente sobre un cojín del sillón, permitiéndole un mayor acceso a su entrada.

Tras aquella nueva orden, Luffy sintió que Zoro le penetraba con más fuerza, haciéndole perder hasta el aliento tras cada nueva estocada, abría la boca en un intento inútil por recuperar el aire que le faltaba cada vez que Zoro tocaba aquella parte en su interior, haciéndole temblar las piernas una vez más.

Estiró su mano tomando de nuevo su pene para masturbarse, pero la mano de Zoro le quitó la mano y comenzó a hacerlo él, llevando el mismo ritmo que el de sus embestidas.

¿Cómo era capaz de sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo?

No podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca, así que se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por dejar de ser tan ruidoso.

— Gime, no te detengas. – escuchó a Zoro cerca de su oído, que se había inclinado al frente para hablarle.

— Argh, Zoro, m.más… rápido – consiguió articular, sintiendo a Zoro hacerle caso de inmediato, empujándole con fuerza una y otra vez, saliendo y entrando casi por completo, embistiéndole con una rudeza que le hacía correrse en cuestión de segundos.

…Y no tardó mucho en terminar en la mano de Zoro, que tras varias estocadas más, se dejó correr en el interior de Luffy.

— Mentí. – dijo Luffy aún tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo a Zoro salir de él, dejándose caer en el sillón, imitándole de inmediato.

— ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Zoro.

— Eres el único.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Zoro entender aquella confesión. Así que después de todo Luffy no había tenido relaciones con nadie antes que él.

La sonrisa en Zoro se agrandó.

— Eres un tonto. – dijo Zoro. – Habría tenido más cuidado si lo hubieras dicho. – regañó enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras del otro. – Quizás y hasta hubiese encendido velas, hubiera puesto flores o algo así… - se burló.

— No soy una mujer… - se quejó apretando los labios.

— Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Pero sí podría haber sido más cuidadoso para que no te doliera tanto.

— No importa, no duele tanto. – confesó sonriendo. — Zoro, ¿Has tenido pareja? – preguntó Luffy variando un poco pero retomando la pregunta que Zoro no contestó antes de tener relaciones. Luffy aprovechó el espacio para acomodarse tendido sobre el sillón, dejando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y pasando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Zoro hasta estirarlas por completo.

Zoro sonrió entendiendo que Luffy estaba curioso por conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta que no quiso contestar, pero sabía que no podía, ni debía esconderle algo así a Luffy, después de todo había sido en el pasado cuando aún no le conocía.

— Nunca he tenido una pareja, pero sí había estado con otras personas en el pasado. – aclaró, acariciando las piernas de Luffy, que le miraba atento esperando que siguiera hablando.

— ¿Muchas?

— Luffy, ¿en verdad es necesario? Mejor cuéntame, ¿cuántas parejas has tenido?

— Ya te dije que te mentí, eres el primero con el que… tengo relaciones. – contestó sintiendo que un ligero sonrojo subía a sus orejas. A Zoro le pareció demasiado tierno.

— Bueno pero pudiste haber tenido alguna novia antes… - dijo tratando de que la conversación se enfocara en Luffy y sus experiencias.

— No, Ace decía que cuando entré en primaria me gustaba un chico que iba un par de años por delante que yo, pero yo no lo recuerdo. No sé si sólo lo decía para fastidiar.

— Vaya…

— Ahora tú, ¿Cuántas parejas tuviste que no quieres contestar mi pregunta? – volvió a interrogar Luffy.

— Ya te dije, sólo tú has sido mi pareja, nunca había tenido una relación amorosa. Sólo tuve sexo casual con algunas personas.

— ¿Algunas? ¿Cuántas son, 'algunas'? – indagó una vez más.

— No te vas a conformar, ¿huh?

— No, no lo haré. – sonrió grande.

— Está bien, te contaré si es tan necesario para ti. – se rindió, paseando sus manos por las piernas de Luffy. – No es un número que recuerde a ciencia cierta, sólo sé que fueron bastantes. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años tuve mi etapa de ¿_locura?, ¿rebeldía? _No sé cómo llamarle, tal vez debería decir que fue de "estupidez" encaja más. – hizo una pausa y miró a Luffy a los ojos. – Cuando tuve la edad comencé a beber mucho, demasiado y muy seguido, pero al principio no sabía controlarlo, así que siempre terminaba en la cama con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, después con el tiempo aprendí a beber, así que no importaba la cantidad que ingiriese, no me perdía nunca, aún así, no entiendo por qué pero muchos me buscaban y no les despreciaba, no importaba si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero nunca pasé de una noche, jamás repetí pues no tenía la menor intención de involucrar sentimientos con nadie, después me aburrí de esa vida y dejé todo eso.

Luffy se mantuvo serio, no sabía qué decir, en verdad nunca hubiera esperado aquella confesión, Zoro no parecía del tipo de persona que haría algo así, parecía una persona tan confiable y responsable ahora que, le costaba trabajo imaginarlo en ese rol. Aunque suponía que todos tenían una etapa de _rebeldía _o _locura_ en algún momento de la vida.

— Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien, ¿sabes? Ningún tipo de relación con nadie, ni siquiera una estrecha relación laboral con nadie, cuando llegaste a mi vida fue difícil acostumbrarme a ti, nunca había vivido con nadie desde que me independicé de la casa hogar donde me crié. Pero quererte fue sencillo, el problema fue detenerme, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya estaba enamorado, al final, fuiste tú el que me abrió los ojos a mí. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, cierto?

Luffy no podía enojarse después de eso. En verdad tenía que ser la mejor confesión que hubiera podido esperar de parte de Zoro. Con emoción se levantó y abrazó a Zoro, sentándose otra vez en su regazo como en un inicio, mirándole de frente y rodeándole por el cuello.

— ¿Piensas vengarte de lo que te hicieron? – preguntó curioso, tras robarle varios besos a Zoro después de aquella confesión.

— Sanji lo va a lamentar. – dijo sonriendo de lado. – Nadie más se atrevería a hacerme algo así. – mencionó seguro de que había sido el rubio. – No más celos con respecto a él. – pidió Zoro mirando los ojos de Luffy, quien sonrió enorme.

…Pero nunca respondió nada al respecto.

Sería una nueva e interesante travesía para ambos, que a pesar de todo eran nuevos en aquello de los sentimientos, por lo tanto se les permitía equivocarse, pero no claudicar.

_**~.:Fin:.~**_

—¤Žhenα HîK¤—

_"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos"  
Julio Cortázar_

_—_

Cualquier crítica constructiva es buena y les aseguro que estaré encantada de leer lo que tengan que decirme. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ahora ¿te tomarías el tiempo para decirme qué te pareció? 

_De antemano, gracias por leer y también por comentar_


End file.
